<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New years resolution by ColorMeHappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478805">New years resolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHappy/pseuds/ColorMeHappy'>ColorMeHappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHappy/pseuds/ColorMeHappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak and Darryl spend their new years together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New years resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy new years! Sorry for not writing anything recently, this is just a short drabble!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So…” Zak was laying on his back looking up the ceiling in his living room, the time was 11:36 pm on December the 31st. The floor was carpeted and soft, Zak had never noticed Bad’s floors were mostly carpet. He wasn’t even sure when he got down there but somehow, he did and now he was just lying there, talking up to his unseen best friend who he knew was somewhere on the sofa.</p>
<p>He heard rustling as Bad adjusted himself. “Yeah… Next year is in like thirty minutes.” Bad giggled rustling some more. They had been watching movies until a couple of minutes ago, the TV had shut off and they were just lying there now. They chat like this sometimes, comfortable, somewhere in their house, about whatever they feel like. Their Christmas tree was still up the corner, the stupid looking decoration Zak had made was still sitting on the top of it and on the coffee table a cup of hot chocolate was sitting, next to a mike’s hard lemonade. </p>
<p>“You ready for it?”</p>
<p>Bad sighed, “I don’t really know.” Zak rolled over to face him and almost went headfirst into Bad’s feet. Bad laughed as Zak abruptly sat up to avoid Bad’s disgusting socks and started spluttering. “Dude you were right there?” He now sat cross-legged looking up at Bad. “Yeah, you silly muffin.” Bad giggled, he then pointed at the offending socks. “Look my socks match us.” He wasn’t wrong, they were red and blue mismatching. A little off colour but the thought counts. Zak felt himself smile as the butterflies that often came from living with Bad and all his small gestures of beautiful kindness came back into his stomach. “Did you do it on purpose?”</p>
<p>Bad pulled his legs up onto the couch. “Of course, I did.” He smiled. Zak smiled matching Bad’s position and pulling his legs up under his chin. “What do you think next year will be like, worse or better?” Zak asked. Bad frowned. “Don’t jinx it, I hope better!” Bad looked down, “Well its already going to be better Zak you’re living with me now.” </p>
<p>Zak felt himself blush; they had already been living together for months but every time Bad got excited about it he felt even more at home. “It’s going to be amazing.” Zak smiled. Bad looked back up at him, “Any new year’s resolutions then?” He grabbed his hot chocolate and began to sip it, before handing Bad his stupid lemonade. Bad made a few of his funny thinking noises before responding, “Post more, meet new people, get a drawing tablet and do some more art!” He said, they clearly came off the top of his head but were pretty in character. “Add making sure Rat doesn’t steal socks to that list please,” Zak said. Bad stuck his tongue out at him, “How about you then? Got any new plans?” </p>
<p>“Spend even more time with you… Hmm, I’m not sure, find a girlfriend maybe?” </p>
<p>Bad giggled, “Zak those are pretty much contradictory.” He did have a point; I don’t think many girls would think him spending this much time with his best friend was relationship material. Zak wasn’t even sure if he wanted a girlfriend it was just what came to mind, what people usually asked for. Spending time with Bad was much more fun and Bad himself was pretty much like a significant other already. He didn’t really want to date anyone he wasn’t this close to… Bad was too perfect to have someone else.</p>
<p>“You ever kissed someone for new year’s?” Zak asked. Bad spluttered spilling some of his lemonade down his shirt. “Excuse me?” He spluttered putting down the drink and holding his shirt away from his chest to avoid the sticky lemonade. “You know, like the tradition of kissing someone the second it hits new year’s.” Zak grinned.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that for couples?” Bad frowned still messing around with his soaked shirt. “Nah come on it can be with anyone.” Zak was having too much making his poor friend even more flustered. “What no ex-girlfriend or friend or anything?” Zak asked as he watched his friend get more and more blushy and embarrassed, whenever romance came up in conversation Bad preferred to speak less. Zak had only had one long term relationship and several crushes, one of them on the man in front of him right now, which is partly why he enjoyed bringing up romance. He wanted to gage Bad’s thoughts on it, which was difficult when Bad could barely admit to having any ex-partners at all let alone crushes. But seeing Bad get flustered was always adorable.</p>
<p>The time was 11:53 pm now. Almost midnight and Zak had been ordered to turn around as Bad changed into a shirt which wasn’t covered in lemonade. From his new facing away position Zak continued to pester Bad about new year’s kisses hearing Bad splutter from behind him. </p>
<p>“Fine! I kissed one of my friends in college.” Bad yelled eventually. Zak sat still, still facing away from Bad. “It was spontaneous and… It didn’t really go that well… I haven’t done it since.” Bad stuttered. Zak took a breath in, “Can I turn around Darryl?” He asked clutching his empty mug of hot chocolate close to his sweater, residual heat warming up his hands. Bad sighed, “Yeah I’m decent.” </p>
<p>Bad had changed into one of Zak’s blue sweaters, which was slightly too big for both of them giving him an adorable and cuddly look. Zak put down his cup. Zak crawled over to the couch Bad was sitting on and sat up next to him, turning to face him as Bad gradually made eye contact despite his flustered expression. “I’m sorry It didn’t go well, did you like her?”</p>
<p>“Him.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Oh indeed. It was the first time sexuality had been broached between them, of course, there had always been jokes but Zak had only really talked about female relationships and crushes… Never even considering that Bad might like men too… This changed a lot of things. It was way too late at night to properly think this through. “Is that a good or bad Oh?” Bad sputtered, playing with his hands nervously, instinctually Zak grabbed them and held them in his own, stopping Bad’s fidgeting. “Good. Very good.” </p>
<p>The clock ticked behind them as the time inched closer to the end of the year. Zak had just come up with a new way to spend his new year. “About that new year’s kiss…” Zak was fidgeting himself now, playing with the hem of his own sweater as Bad’s warm hands lay in his own, he felt Bad squeeze his hand and he smiled instinctually. “Do you?” He spluttered, face heating up even more as he felt Bad’s hand continue to squeeze and eventually interlock their fingers.</p>
<p>Bad’s smile grew as Zak looked up at him nervous as he’d ever been, “Zak are you asking to kiss me?” His lips were pink, possibly from licking them from nerves but Zak had never seen anything more beautiful. The clock ticked on as it became 11:59 pm. He pried a hand away from Bad’s and placed it on his face, they sat cross-legged on the couch across from each other. Zak looked into his best friend’s pale green eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think I am Darryl.” He caressed Darryl’s cheek with his thumb as Darryl leaned into him with nothing but care in his eyes. “There's only twenty more seconds.” There were fireworks outside their house, faint but still audible. Darryl pulled out his phone and brought up a timer.</p>
<p>“Ten seconds.”</p>
<p>Zak giggled “I love you, you know that right?” It wasn’t necessarily romantic, he loved his best friend, they would work this all out soon. But Darryl meant the world to him either way.</p>
<p>Darryl smiled, “I love you too.” He sighed leaning in and closing his eyes, Zak closed his too and felt Darryl’s breath against his lips as the timer slowly dropped.</p>
<p>Five</p>
<p>Four</p>
<p>Three</p>
<p>Two</p>
<p>One.</p>
<p>Happy new year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think it is now 2021 for everyone! This is the first properly romantic fic I've written for these two I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About my previous fic: I haven't written anything since then until now as I thought it was very inappropriate and insensitive of me to write, I promise to think my works through before posting anything in future. It is now deleted!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>